


盲信

by KateLaurant



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Bottom Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Insecurity, M/M, POV Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), POV Second Person, Pining Arthur, Porn with Feelings, Post-Season/Series 04, Trust Issues
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-25 16:28:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22159144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateLaurant/pseuds/KateLaurant
Summary: 唯有他的双手能够握碎你。（亚瑟仍能去爱，但已经无法再信任。）
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	盲信

**Author's Note:**

> S4-S5时期，MA日常破车

他今天没有离开，明天依然不会。

那些夜晚过后的清晨，你总能从床铺的左侧探知到他留下的体温。大多数时候他都醒得更早，遛出去后又甩门而入，和平时一样吵吵嚷嚷地扯开窗帘、让惨白光线刺痛你半垂的眼皮。他不耐烦地催促你快些起床，仿佛你是要被赶去石磨旁的牲口而非一国之王，你不甘示弱地咒骂他，半梦半醒的神智有几分天真地以为只要自己仍陷于这片温柔乡，一些东西便能停留得更久，而不是消融在生硬、危险的白日。

另一些时候你则先他醒来，或许是他过于疲倦、或许是你被噩梦败光了睡意。你花上很长时间躺在原处，感到他的四肢沉重地倾轧在你身上，也可能是你的手臂和双腿紧缠着他，他的睡颜近在咫尺，呼吸温热地爬过你赤裸的皮肤。你沉默地注视着，看到他的黑发毫无章法地四处支棱，很是滑稽；他在睡梦中仍皱着眉，面色苍白，睫毛在眼睑下方投下一块盘踞不去的阴翳，反而比清醒时看上去更加老成。

你总会看得太久，使得心底升起一丝危险的柔软情绪，又为了掩饰去推搡对方的肩膀。他会本能地躲避着，含糊地咕哝说“盖乌斯，让我再睡一小会儿”，直至终于意识到身下的床铺过分柔软、绝无可能是那张小隔间里的硬板床，才不情不愿地睁开双眼。他打着哈欠，翻身背朝向你——既可能是想去捞落在地上的外套、也可能只是为了将脸埋进枕头——问你现在是什么时辰，一边无意识地把那头鸟窝般的短发抓得更乱。

你总是告诉他同样的答案：“还很早。”遮挡天光的厚重布帘未被揭开，因此他无从确认你有没有说谎，虽然等这个回答重复过太多次后，他不必求证也知道是信口谬言。“还很早，你可以多待一阵再下楼去厨房。”你总这么说，兴许是他初醒的头脑尚未把处处与你唱反调视作己任，也就从未拆穿过你。你凑过去用鼻尖磨蹭他的脖颈，嗅见混着汗水的药草气味——大约不稍时他就会恼怒地呻吟出声，猛地把你扯进一个粗砺的深吻，手指像他喜欢的那样拽紧你金线般的头发，喃喃说你自找麻烦。你会顺着他的施力倒回枕间，嘴上仍喋喋不休地抱怨，好像这完全不是你的企图；但它们很快被呜咽或狂喜的叫喊取代，你的嘴唇被另一对嘴唇抑或其它更加火热的物什阻塞，世界也旋转着，让室内昏暗的光线重新带回夜间的种种幻象。

到最后他也没去厨房，你让其他仆人端来足够两人分食的早餐。这时屋里已经遍地阳光，梅林不知何时穿戴完齐，他的发型总算不再像先前那么灾难，尽管外套乱糟糟、围巾也系歪了。

你转过头时看见他翘着脚坐在书桌上，显得年轻又随意，黎明为那具瘦长的躯体镀了一层金边。他正专心致志地修改一份演讲稿，不时若有所思地咬着蘸水笔可怜的羽毛尖——你们在推敲措辞时都有相同的坏习惯。你像赶猫似地把他赶下去，至少是赶到桌边，好给餐盘腾出点空位。

“你看看你这堆东西！”他冲桌面上四处横生的公文狂乱地挥动双臂。

之后你们会一起用早饭。他边吃边给你读今天的日程安排，偶尔伸出手揩去沾在你嘴角的果酱或奶油；你们会谈论重要严肃的事，也会谈论轻飘飘、毫无意义的事。中途梅林会忽然倾过身，在你唇间落下飞快一吻，其实是为了趁机偷走你盘子里的火腿。你威胁说要让他扫一周的马厩，可他只坏笑着，又吻你几下（这次多半是在额头），然后敏捷地离开房间。

你永远不会告诉他你有多么珍视这些早晨。

你不会对他说的话还有很多。

你该对他说的、你不会对他说的，正如你第一次吻他时。

你不清楚你究竟是自何时起爱上他，思考这个问题已然游离了安全的边界：一部分的你知道当那个平民男孩踩中滚落的木盾、不知天高地厚地朝你微笑时，结局便已注定。有时你甚至好奇能否不去爱他——尤其是在他为你喝下毒酒、没由来地赴死、又固执地决意陪你面对女巫怪兽和恶龙后；当他用那种眼神注视你， _那种眼神_ ，仿佛你是世上的独一无二、仿佛深海之底能有烈焰燃烧、仿佛他能在熙攘的人潮中独独望见你、仿佛你当真 _值得_ 被如此注视——那般热忱，那般强烈——每次你都能感到心脏在胸腔内痛苦地皱缩、或疯狂地颤抖，好像被他的目光刺伤。

抵抗是徒劳，就像再坚固的城墙亦无法与山洪对抗。你想，谁能够不爱上他，当你被那样的目光注视，谁能不以为自己多过平庸、能成就某种伟大？

在时间把一切都咀嚼得丑恶后，他依旧用同一种目光看着你，而你吻了他。那不是任何特殊的夜晚，与之前或未来的许多个夜晚一样平淡无奇，被繁忙日程和酒精烧得只剩疲惫的残渣。你坐在床沿，他正替你更衣，灵活的指尖跃过肩膀。你脑袋昏沉，趁他垂下头时凑近，给出自己的双唇——你本计划这是个更强势的吻，却在最后一刻胆怯。嘴唇相触的瞬间两种截然不同的情感在你体内冲撞：一半的你痴迷着，心旌摇曳，恍惚地感到这如此正确；另一半被恐惧冻结，汹涌的寒冷灌满肺部、填充五脏六腑，你喘不过气来，生怕自己已经将一切搞砸，怕他下一刻就推开你、僵硬地说你喝得太醉。

但梅林的双手捧起你的面颊，如此温暖，顷刻就融化了堵到你喉咙的寒冰。他的舌头滑入你口中，拇指轻轻拭去那些你甚至未注意到正堆积在眼角的泪水。他起初吻得温柔，但在震惊逐渐消退后你开始感到迷醉的狂喜，一阵阵冲刷过天灵盖，本能地回应着他的益发炙热。

你不希望这一刻结束，但显然你们无法永远吻下去。他沉默地看着你，没有询问，没有要求解释。“梅林。”你小声说，这令他又上前吻了你——这一次同时将你推上床席。他解下你的睡衫，舌齿蹂躏过你的喉舌、下颚、脖颈、胸前，中途你听见他轻声询问了什么，可那时你的思绪变得像一锅煮沸的粥，只知道狂乱地点头；直至他将你们滚烫的性器贴在一起时你叫出声来，然后配合着他的节奏，伸出手去撸动。

你头晕目眩，记不清上一次支出的心能得到回应是在什么时候——多么奇怪又遥远的事，期待竟能不被落空。然而这多余的念头也迅速蒸发在茫茫空白中。

最终你们都射在对方手里。你茫然地喘息着，仍在品味梦境般的不可置信。他则俯下身来吻你的鼻尖、吻你蒙着层薄汗的额角，你的眼前再度朦胧，但还是用干净的手扯过他的衣襟，气势汹汹地交换了几枚黏糊糊的亲吻。

“留下来。”你说，悲惨地发现它比起命令更接近恳求。

他没有离开。

盖乌斯很快就看穿了你们两个的额外发展，开始时常用只挑起一边眉毛的表情看着你，令你想起九岁时不小心把一只狗崽放跑进御医房间、打碎一堆瓶瓶罐罐的经历。梅林对你的抱怨嗤之以鼻，说你好歹不用跟老人朝夕相处，“我不得不对天发誓，说我绝对没做什么蠢事，更没有强行侮辱卡美洛国王的清白！”他戏剧性地晃着叉子，给话语添油加醋。

“你天天都在做蠢事，梅林。”你嘲笑他。

“我不知道，你什么时候有了‘蠢事’这个别名？”他懒洋洋地笑着。这会儿已是傍晚，因此他才格外嚣张，白天时你们就会回到寻常的轨道，变作国王和男仆，像在跳一场笨拙、无声的轮舞，没有配乐，步法视心情自定。

可太阳西沉后你们就变得诚实——也可能只是你更加诚实，他始终在配合你的步调。就像他对你的饮食偏好、担忧和生活怪癖都了若指掌，他没花多久便挖掘出你最深的渴望。

你总在他的触碰下溶解。他的手会在接吻时托起你的后脑、摩挲着你的脖颈，他的抚摸犹如火烧，而当他濡湿的手指刺入你时你的灵魂似乎也由此开裂，下体一片无由的湿润。你张开双腿，任他的双手在这片领土之上肆虐，将你残缺的部分一片片拼凑完全、揉为一团。你在烛光昏暗的幻景中忘却痛苦、忘却筹码、忘却背叛，将整副生命依托在他的手掌，唯独他的触摸是能够确定的真实。

你会为他口交，跪在地上、膝下垫着软枕，或者趴在寝床上、用四肢撑起身子。你的手握在他的囊袋和阴茎根部，有时是撑在他的腿间，也可能像囚犯般顺从地背在身后。你先用舌尖去舔舐，再整个吞下，鼓着脸颊卖力地吮吸着——最初几次你总会不小心噎住，然后听见他说些你不需要这样做的废话——你的舌头兜着圈去包裹他勃发的欲望，感到他的手掌鼓励地轻抓着你的头发，你便一边吞吐着一边故意抬起眼看他，深谙自己此时看上去有多像那些娼妓：面色酡红、金发汗涔涔地粘在脸侧、多余的涎水混着前液从嘴角淌下。你挑衅地瞧着他，眼睫在热气中翕动着，直到他难以自持地开始干你的嘴。

在那之后你会骑他，跨坐在他腿间转着腰。尽管他绝不会提及、每次只问你想要什么，但你知道他暗地里有多喜欢你努力讨好他时的模样。你抱着他的脖子，或者支撑在自己腿上，后穴炽热湿滑，一上一下地动作着，同时仔细端详他的脸庞。他的手扶在你的臀上，时而如活物般粗鲁或细致地揉捏着、抚弄你的小腹和前端。在熟练后你变得傲慢，不知羞耻地扭动腰间，反复将嘴唇舔得湿亮；你会扬起下颚，炫耀般地将汗湿的额发拨到耳后，仿佛自己仍是那个年轻狂放的王子——他的呼吸会为这个景象骤然收紧，十指用力得像要陷进肉里。

“ _操_ ，亚瑟。亚瑟，你实在是——”他的声音低沉沙哑，双眼晦暗似暴风雨前的海面。他依旧用那种目光注视你，但是更加， _更加触手可及_ ，涂满了欲望。你被战栗的喜悦填满，知道是你使他露出这般眼神、你令他彻底失控。他用双手卡紧你的腰，像野兽一样撞进，一下，两下，三下，直到你嘶哑的嗓子再也喊不出什么，只会趴在他身上喘气，白稠的精液自交合处流到大腿。

平静下来的他会重新抚弄你的头发，把嘴唇贴在你的嘴角，慢慢拼起于高潮顶端分崩离析的你。他今夜没有离开，明天也不会，可你不知道他究竟能留到何时。

若是那日你们度过了一个尤其糟糕的白昼，梅林就会多愁善感。他会在吹熄蜡烛后仍靠在你颈侧，手指习惯性地梳着你的鬓角，像个真正的恋人一样，在你耳畔低声细语。

他说的话有些你曾听过、有些还是首次，这些话语也会出现在战前时刻、加冕礼前，尽管混入了更多情人间的私语。“我永远不会离开。”他说。“我永远不会伤害你。”他的语句和双手皆是柔情，而你从未如此渴望去相信，像久旱的土地渴望甘霖。

然而你并非第一次听见永远的承诺，誓言和背弃是你生命中最经久不衰的二重唱。乳母和老人们曾告诉你，王后若是尚在世会永远爱你；你的父亲对你说，“你永远都会是我的骄傲”；还是女孩的莫甘娜提着裙摆，你们咯咯笑着一起跑过泥巴地，难得直率地保证你们 _永远_ 会是朋友——她挡在你前面冲绑匪大喊大叫，不准他们伤害你；七岁生日时舅舅送了你一匹小马，阿古温将你举过肩头，笑着说他会 _永远保护你_ 、又说你有多么像伊格莱茵；格尼薇儿笑意明媚，你们十指相扣、以吻宣誓，互相倾诉“我永远爱你”。

永远。 _永远。_ 更多的永远。又一次永远。有什么光阴无法摧折的恒久？梅林的“永远”时至今日依旧是真实，你不想看到他的永远亦变成谎言，你希望——

你奢望这次真是永远。

这是另一句你不会告诉他的真相。

“睡吧，梅林。”你拍了拍他的脸，试着在枕头上找个舒服的姿势。可能是你的声音比预期得还要疲倦，他不再言语。

还有时，你会怪罪梅林。

你从未让另外一人这般轻而易举地走进你的领地，而他是绝对的不速之客、被默许的入侵者，像热刀切开黄油一样穿入你的世界。你是一间封锁多年的密室，他手握着唯一一柄能将其正确开启的钥匙。

他不在的夜晚你时时失眠，月光如水，洗涤着无声空旷的黑暗。你能听见你父亲的血流淌在你的血管，警告说一名国王不该允许任何人如此接近，亲密意味着弱点，弱点意味着危险；他质问你怎会如此愚蠢，竟能将自己的性命托付他人之手，那样信任，即便甚至不确定他能否信任。

你甚至无法否认这些爬行在你皮囊内的回响，因为你知道梅林携带着无数秘密，安静地埋藏在他苍白皮肤上横列的伤疤之下。

在第二个晚上你抚摸着他胸前的旧伤，一枚硕大的烧伤印记，至今仍显得凶恶丑陋。你轻声询问他是如何得来，却感到他的身躯在你指尖下瞬间僵硬，接着开口说他也记不清，多半是巨龙袭击时被残垣落下的碳片烫伤。

你知道他在撒谎，他的眼神和语气皆在掩饰。这不会是他的第一个谎言，也不会是最后一个，正如你知道他大多数时间都没有去酒馆、在森林里撞伤脑袋时也不是为了采草药。

于是你没有再问任何问题。

然而时不时地你会忍不住憎恨，憎恨自己竟给予他如此权力， _如此权力_ ，让他得以主宰你的欲望和理智，也憎恨自己无法不去爱他。当他那样看着你，用崇敬神祗般的目光、神明垂青人类的目光，你无法想象有一日不再被他那眼神注视。

一小部分的你恨着他，因他的爱摧毁你、将你重组，使你不可能脱离他存活；也因为他的隐瞒、他游弋的借口——你几乎确信近十年中至少有那么一刻，哪怕是短暂的瞬间，他同样怨忿，并将那些可怖伤痕的来由统统归咎于你。思索这些令你疼痛，唯恐到了下一个午夜他就会离开，下一个午夜，他就会让“永远”停下。

他并没有离开。

他的手掌仍旧平稳地将你托起，仍旧在你躯体上隐秘的每一寸诉说爱意。偶尔你会感到难以承受，因为他触碰你的方式过于慎重，如同在对待一件精美易碎的圣物，好像你 _真的值得_ 被如此对待。你开始流泪，恳请他别再这样折磨你，你希望他能粗暴地挥霍你，就像过去你无知地挥霍着生命中所有事物。他吻去你的哀求，最终可能会以你期望的那样肆意地上你，也可能按他自己的想法让你溺死在那片温和的湖泊。

他会在结束后躺在你身侧，额头抵着额头，使你们随时可以亲吻，或是去把弄对方的头发。在这时你不能不去爱他、不能不去相信他，即便你知道眼前这双柔软嘴唇擅于欺瞒，兴许有朝一日也会和其他人一样吐露出残忍的话语。

可你必须相信他——你想去相信他，只因他是梅林，只因他在向你微笑。

一些词句涌至你的牙关，呼之欲出，你想说 _“我爱你”_ ，想说 _“不要离开我”_ ，但这就像亲自把脖颈送到斩首斧下，是你永远不会对他说的话。

你还记得你父亲的教导，他不相信人心，只相信长久的利益。他说人们会汇聚在你麾下仅为有利可图，你想留住谁，必定先去了解他们所求之物。

你并非没问过梅林相似的问题，尽管心底某处你早隐约得知答案，那是个美好得像妄想的答案。他坐在那儿擦洗你的盔甲，足尖亲昵地蹭过你的足尖，半是好笑地问你到底想问些什么。你耸耸肩，有意无意地提起他为王室服务了快十年，多少可以要求一些赏赐。

他哈哈大笑。“可你总说我是最糟的！”

“闭嘴，梅林。”你说，“我要后悔提起这个话题了。”实际上你已经后悔了。

“我没什么想要的。”他在讥笑完后严肃地对你说，随即话锋一转，换回轻快些的语调，絮絮叨叨地说这些年来你又不是没给他涨过工钱，不过你要是真心实意，大可以仁慈地给他放一天假…——不，两天更好。你细不可闻地叹息，然后配合他用熟悉的嘲弄结束了对话。

“继续刷盔甲去吧，梅林。”

你也问他是否想过在未来的某天跻身议会，他瞠目结舌地瞪着你，过了好久开始笑得上气不接下气，认定你被打伤脑袋。你用胳膊肘去捅他，告诉他总有一天盖乌斯会退休，那时他就要顶替老师接手御医的职位，意味着他会坐到圆桌旁边。他安静下来，随后说他当然知道——不过那会是很久以后的事了，不是么？何况那不意味着一切会有多大改变。

“反正你还会是个皇家混蛋。”他辛辣地指出，你几乎就能错过掩藏其下的莫名的哀伤。

“至少我希望你不会是不列颠岛最糟糕的医师。”你翻了个白眼。

问题在于，梅林并不要些什么。也许你们更年轻时，他能列个愿望清单让你挑拣着去一一实现，但那不是现在。你不知道你能用什么美梦诱惑他驻足，不知道该用什么财富去贿赂、说服他给予你其实只消询问他便会给予的事物。 _“我希望你快乐。”某个夜里他在你耳边喃喃，“希望你平安。”_ 。他近乎无欲也无求，唯一将鹰隼栓在这座城池的是虚无缥缈的爱，他随时可以远去，会留下仅是因为他尚爱你。

而你甚至不知道一个人要如何才能配上那份爱。

即使当你在他身下不知餍足地扭动时，你仍旧无法找到答案。他正从背后上着你，你看不见他的脸，但能感到热烈的目光洒在你的脊椎。你下意识地低喊着他的名字，头脑却混乱不堪，只清楚他爱你，就算从未言明。你破碎的话语中可能有什么使他失控，因为他猛地抓过你的肩膀，迫使你翻身面对着他。你虽然睁大双眼，视线却在情欲的高热中接近半盲，半晌只想起你也爱他，且对此无能为力。你任由他紧握着你的手掌，将你钉在这卷裘毛之上，他唤醒你体内的深洋、揭出你最脆弱一面，因为你纵容地允许他，简直像是等候着在某刻被他伤害。

你能听见那些声音，来自你血脉中的多疑之人，就算是在此时此刻，你仍然能听到追缠你的黑夜鬼魂在窃窃私语： _你父亲冰冷失望的斥责、莫甘娜尖刻的嘲笑声、格尼薇儿的眼泪_ ……但在梅林的触摸下它们尖叫着纷纷融化。他的蓝眼睛凝视着你，在跳动的烛光下恍惚如同金黄，你开始难以呼吸，像抱紧浮木的将溺之人那般揽紧他的脖颈，他顺势托住你的脊背，悄声呢喃着安抚的话语，将你推至顶峰。

你闭上双眼，不去思考这正温柔修补你的双手，或许也终有一日会残暴地握碎你的灵魂。

**Author's Note:**

> 我本来只是想写一个普通的PWP不知道为什么就变成了这样。  
> 这篇文的灵感大概是409的最后，亚瑟说他或许会原谅格温，但无法再信任她了——他不能那样活下去。  
> 然后我便想，要是在经历所有背叛后，他这句话可能不再单单指一个人，而是所有事呢？他仍能去爱，却无法再去信任。  
> 总之我很喜欢缺乏安全感的亚瑟，也很喜欢他敏感多疑的一面（淦老兄你性癖好几把怪.jpg）只要你也搞瑟我们就是永远的朋友jpg


End file.
